Jellal!
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Crime Sorciere was on a train headed to Magnolia. Suddenly, a second Jellal appeared. Then a third. Which is real? Erza has to figure it out. Author(s): Mini
1. Chapter 1

Jellal?!

**Have any of you ever noticed how many Jellals there has been in Fairy Tail? Possessed Jellal, Child Jellal, Edo-Jellal, Seven-Year-Timeskip Jellal, Amnesiac Jellal, Child Edo-Jellal, and Regular Jellal. That's a LOT of Jellals. And that could cause a serious predicament. ~Mini **

It had been a good day for Crime Sorciere. They had defeated a big dark guild and were heading to Magnolia by train for a visit to their friends. However, half way there Meredy noticed something strange. There was two Jellals next to her. Meredy had experienced many weird things, but THIS was new.

"U-Ul-Ultear!" She stutters.

"What is it, Meredy?" The older woman asks.

"There's t-two… Jellals…!"

"Eh? Why would there be two of him? One is more than enough."

"Look!"

And Ultear looked at Meredy. But she did not see her. She saw three Jellals. Had she been unconsciously drinking? She must be hallucinating.

"M-Meredy? Where are you…?" Ultear asks confusedly.

"I'm being crushed!" A small voice squeaks from under the three Jellals.

"Sorry!" One of the Jellals says, quickly standing up.

"Meredy! How did you get there?" Jellal number two says.

"I don't know!" Meredy replies, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Um… Am I drunk or something?" Ultear asks.

"I don't think you are, Ul."

"Then why is there three Jellals?!"

"I don't know, but I see them too."

"Which one is real, then?"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"That. Doesn't. Help!"

"Maybe Erza would know. There grew up together, so she should be able to tell which one is real." Meredy suggests.

"Good thing we're here, then."

"Good thing indeed."

"To Fairy Tail!"

Jellal number three still hasn't spoken.

**~Fairy Tail~**

"Hello!" Meredy says while walking through the doors.

"Meredy!" Juvia shouts.

"Hello Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, who are the other two people behind you?" Master Makarov says.

"That's why we're here…" Ultear says.

Remember, Crime Sorciere walks around wearing cloaks, so their faces are still hidden. Ultear and Meredy remove the hoods of their cloaks, revealing their faces.

"Alright Jellal, take your hood off." Meredy says.

All three of the people take of their hoods in perfect unison, revealing the same face on each one. Jellal's face.

"WHAT?!" Fairy Tail shouts.

Team Natsu is still out on a job. Wendy and Charla came with them. The team should be back at Fairy Tail very soon.

As if on cue, Team Natsu arrives at Fairy Tail's doors to see Ultear, Meredy, and three Jellals.

"Oi! Why is there three Jellals!" Natsu shouts.

"We. Don't. Know." Ultear says in an irritated voice.

"Hi Ultear." Gray says.

"Hello Gray."

Erza wasn't with Team Natsu at the moment. She had gone to Fairy Hills to drop her… um… 'luggage' off. So she had yet to see the predicament.

"Where's Erza?" Mirajane asks.

"She'll be here soon. She just went to Fairy Hills to drop her stuff off." Lucy answers.

"J-Jellal?!" Says a voice from outside the guild.

"Hi… Erza…" Meredy says sheepishly.

"W-why is there three Jellals?"

"WE CAME HERE TO ASK YOU GUYS THAT!" Ultear says agitatedly.

"Thought projections, maybe? Like Siegrain?"

"That only explains one. There are still two others."

"Well, one of them has to be the real Jellal."

"So, we have real Jellal and Siegrain. What about the third?"

"Mystogan?"

Jellal number three nods silently.

"How did he get back from Edolas?" Lucy asks.

"None of them seem to be very talkative." Charla remarks.

"Hello." Jellal number one says.

"I'm the real Jellal!" Jellal number two says.

"So why did you think Fairy Tail could help you?" Lucy asks.

"Because Erza is here." Ultear answers.

"What do _I _have to do with this?" Erza asks.

"Well, you've known him the longest." Meredy says innocently, just in case Erza gets mad.

"And you figured I could tell which one was real?"

"Yep!"

"I can try..."

"Really? Yay!"

"How did this even happen, anyway?"

"We were on the train and I saw two Jellals so I told Ultear. And then there was three Jellals. We were already on our way here for a visit, so why not see what you could do about our... Predicament..."

"So let me get this straight, two Jellals just appeared out of _nowhere_?" Lucy asks.

"Well, yeah. Basically." Jellal number one says.

"I keep telling you! I'm the real Jellal!" Jellal number two says.

"So if Erza wants to know which one is real, she should just spend some time with each of them. _Separately_." Ultear says.

**That's chapter one. Next chapter will be with Jellal number one. Which one do you guys think is real? Which one do you think is a thought projection? Why did this happen? Why is Mystogan there? Why am I asking you all these questions? ...Anyway, I've been noticing that everything I write has been shorter these days. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I SWEAR THAT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! Until next time. ~Mini**


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal!

**Konichiwa, my readers! Sorry this took so long! Most people think it's two, and I've gotten a few guesses for one. I think I might make a poll for votes, 'kay? Anyway... Jellal number one gon' spend the day with Erza! ...I'm too obsessed with JeRza... ~Mini**

_"So if Erza wants to know which one is real, she should just spend some time with each of them. __**Separately**_." Ultear says.

"And then we'll know which one is Jellal!" Meredy says with happiness.

"How many times must I say it? I'm the real Jellal!" Jellal number two says.

"This is going to be really confusing..." Lucy says.

"How are we supposed to tell which is which?" Wendy says.

"We should set them both on fire!" Natsu suggests.

"Is your solution to everything setting it on fire...?" Lucy says while sweat-dropping.

"Yup!"

"We could... um... Label them number one and number two?" Meredy suggests.

"Well, that's better than Flame-Brain's idea." Gray says.

"So we're going to label them?" Ultear says.

"Guess so."

* * *

"Ok, now we have Number One and Number Two, what about Mystogan?" Lucy asks.

"Are we going to send him back to Edolas?" Wendy asks.

"WE SHOULD SET HIM ON FIRE!" Natsu suggests, **again.**

"Ash-For-Brains,_ that won't work_!" Gray shouts.

"What'd you call me, Stripper?"

"Ash-For-Brains, baka!"

Natsu and Gray are head to head shouting insults at each other, and eventually fighting with magic.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?!" Erza shouts at the two idiots.

"Nope! Don't Worry Er-"

"-za we're best friends!"

"That's what I thought..."

"Anyway... Erza you should try talking to Jellal Number One. Maybe ask a few questions." Ultear says.

"Oh, right."

"I. Am. The. Real. Jellal!" As usual, Jellal number two shouts.

"Or maybe I am." Jellal number one says.

"And I thought number one was more reasonable!" Lucy says in exasperation.

"Alright, questions... questions... Got it!" Erza says.

"What is it?" Jellal number one asks. (A/N: I'm going to start referring to them as Number One and Number Two, 'kay?)

"How were you involved with dark magic?"

"Ultear possessed me while posing as Zeref. I took over the Tower of Heaven and made the R-System. You, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Sho, Simon, Wally, Millianna, and Happy destroyed the Tower of Heaven. Simon died in the process. I killed him. I was revived by Wendy. I released Nirvana. The magic council arrested me after that. One year later, Ultear and Meredy broke me out of prison. We formed Crime Sorciere to atone for our sins."

"C-correct!"

"Alright, we know he has Jellal's memories. Now Erza, go do stuff with him." Ultear says.

"Eh?" Erza says in surprise.

"Well, you have to spend time with him if we're ever gonna know which one's real."

"O-ok..."

**~?~**

"Perfect... perfect... SOON! SO SOON!" A mysterious person says in an alleyway.

**~Magnolia~  
**

"So Number One, what else do you know?" Erza asks.

"Jellal Fernandez. My magic is mainly Heavenly Body. However, I can use Thought Projections, Darkness, Self-Destruction, Telepathy, Abyss Break, and Telekinesis."

"Well, aren't you... Punctual."

"Thank you...?"

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

_This person is just way too formal. I don't think I could ever believe he's the real Jellal. So if he's a thought-projection, that just leaves number two, right? But all that one says is 'I'm the real Jellal!' so I'm not exactly sure... Maybe he's changed? It has been seven years, after all. Maybe Ultear and Meredy should do this..._

**~TEN MINUTE TIMESKIP, Fairy Tail, Normal P.O.V~**

Erza walks into the guild with Jellal number one.

"Back so soon?" Ultear asks teasingly, "I was expecting it to take longer."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asks suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing..."

"...Anyway, I believe this one is a thought projection. But I still want to test the other two."

"I thought the third was Mystogan?"

"You can never be sure..."

**~?~**

"Good... Just as expected."

* * *

**So, anyone wondering what '?' Is? Sorry, that's confidential to the story. I have a plot developing. Again, there will be a poll if you want to vote on who you think it is. Thanks for reading! ~Mini**


	3. Chapter 3

Jellal!

**Heyo! I'm REALLY happy about all the positive feedback I've been getting! It makes me so happy! So, a gift. A bit more on '?' This chapter. ENJOY! ~Mini (And this is what happens when you are drunk on happiness. -_-')**

* * *

**~Fairy Tail~**

"I. Am. The. Real. JELLAL!" Number two shouts for the _fifth_ time in the past _two minutes._

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Cana shouts, extremely irritated.

"Ul... What are we going to do? This is getting us nowhere." Meredy points out miserably.

"I'm willing to say number two isn't Jellal either..." Ultear answers alludingly.

"You never know. But what are we going to do next?"

"I don't know... We could... Um... Yeah, I have no idea."

"And what about number three? Erza said she wants to investigate him, too."

"Or maybe she just wants to spend more time with Jellal~"

"No matter. Stop avoiding the question. What. Are. We. Going. To. Do?"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU TRY MAKING THE DECISIONS FOR ONCE!"

"Ok. Erza should go see if number two will say anything besides 'I'm the real Jellal,' and then she should talk to 'Mystogan'."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"LIAR!"

* * *

"There's Erza. Are we going to ask her if she's willing to do the next part?" Meredy says when she spots Erza in the guild.

"Yes. Come on." Ultear says as she gets up and walks over to Erza.

Erza spots the two Crime Sorciere mages walking over to her "Oh!" She says, "I was hoping to talk to you guys!"

"What about?" Meredy sits down across from Erza.

"Well... I was thinking maybe you could try to figure out which Jellal is real? Because he might've changed..."

"What if we do it together?"

"...Ok."

**~?~**

"They're teaming up... THIS RUINS THE WHOLE THING!"

**~Fairy Tail~**

"Ok. Ready to test number two?" Ultear asks Erza.

"You're helping."

"But of course."

"Number two! Come over here!" Meredy shouts.

"Huh? Why investigate? I'm the real Jellal." Number Two says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah... Sure... Just come over here."

Number Two walks over to the group of girls. Ultear pounces on him immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Number Two shouts n surprise as he tries to release himself from Ultear's grip.

"See? He does say something other than 'I am the real Jellal,'" She says matter-of-factly.

Erza facepalms, and Meredy tries to help free Number Two.

**~?~**

Deep in an unknown location, a person sighs and bangs their head against the wall repeatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?!" The person screams in agony.

**~Fairy Tail~**

"Ok, focus. We just need to take Number One, Number Two, and Mystogan captive." Ultear says as if it's something she does everyday.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Erza screams in exasperation.

"Ul, she's right. That seems a bit over-the-top." Meredy puts in.

"But it would be better if we questioned them all at the same time, wouldn't it?"

"Not exactly..."

Suddenly, Erza attacks Ultear.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU AREN'T HELPING AT ALL, JUST MAKING IT HARDER! PLEASE, JUST GO AWAY!" She shouts, and then storms out of the guild.

"..."

**~?~**

"Finally! Doesn't she see? She's the _only_ person who can do this!"

**~Fairy Hills~**

Erza paces back and forth, while Lucy, Levy and Wendy stare at her.

"E-Erza...? What happened?" She says nervously, not wanting to make the short-tempered redhead lose it.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! DO YOU?! I TRY HELPING ULTEAR, AND ALL SHE CAN DO IS MESS AROUND! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE! I. GIVE. UP!" The female knight shouts in rage.

"I'm sorry, Erza! You didn't have to tell us!" Wendy says timidly.

Erza, realizing that she had yelled at her two friends, quickly apologizes. She collapses onto the bed and cries.

"Erza? You ok?" Lucy asks.

"I'm... I don't know, Lucy. I've been so stressed lately about this whole Jellal problem. Do think there's any type of magic that can solve this?"

"I'm sorry Erza, but there isn't. You really _do _ have to figure this out on your own, it seems."

"Why me?" Erza cries in despair.

**~?~**

"I didn't know it would cause this big of a problem... Maybe I should help?"

**~Fairy Tail~**

"Ultear, you should go talk to her." Meredy says calmly to her 'mother'.

"Why do _I_ have to do it? She'll kill me if I even go near her!"

"I don't think she would..."

"She would! I know it! I'm _not_ talking to her."

"Fine. But tomorrow, when Erza shows up, I won't help you."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"If you don't want to be hurt even more, I'd talk to her now."

"Ok, ok... I'll talk to her."

* * *

**Oh my, isn't this developing nicely. As I said before, I'm so~~~ super happy about all this positive feedback! If you want to vote on who you think it is, the poll's on my page.**

**Penname: DiamondAnime**

******Also, good/bad news. I accidentally dropped my iPod on my windowsill and the screen broke which means:**

**Good: I will update more often.**

**Bad: I cannot check my email.**

**Just thought you should know! Wow, this is my longest Author's Note ever... ****So, who is this '?' character? Find out... NEXT CHAPTER! Review, follow, favorite, and I do NOT own Fairy Tail! ~Mini**


End file.
